


Baby, you're my only reason

by CarmenElizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, alternative universe, bottom!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest znany, a Louis jest jego wielkim fanem.<br/>Albo “jesteś celebrytą, właśnie zerwaliście, a ja tweetnąłem ci selfie z napisem ‘umów się ze mną’ i pomyślałeś, że mówię poważnie?” AU</p><p>
  <a href="http://little-drunkhipsta.tumblr.com/post/129435249422/baby-youre-my-only-reason-one-shot">BYMOR na tumblr </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're my only reason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby, you're my only reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485031) by [zouisclimax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax). 



Louis budzi się z Shaggym zapewniającym, że to nie był on.  
Jęczy i przewraca się, celowo ignorując go, wybierając zakopanie się głębiej w swojej poduszce. To fajna poduszka, nie najlepsza, mogłaby być bardziej puszysta, definitywnie mogłaby lepiej pachnieć, ale w tym momencie jest ona jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie chce się z nią rozstawać.  
Wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy Shaggy wreszcie się zamyka. Myśli, że może będzie mógł jeszcze zasnąć, ale wtedy to zaczyna się od nowa, a Louis krzyczy, rzucając rękami i sięgając po telefon.  
-Lepiej niech ktoś będzie martwy - mamrocze.  
Niall rechocze.

-Nah, nikt nie umarł. Ale ty możesz, jeżeli nie pojawisz się w pracy w ciągu dziesięciu minut.  
-Co?! - Lois siada i gramoli się z łóżka. Kurwa, zaraz go coś tragi. Nie może znowu się spóźnić, absolutnie nie może. Jeżeli tak się stanie to Craig powiesi jego tyłek na kijku. Louis nie pamięta czy powiedział on, że go podpali czy że obetnie mu pensję, ale obie te możliwości są gówniane, a Louis wolałby ich uniknąć.  
-Kurwa. Kurwa. Okay, ja pierdole. Muszę wziąć prysznic! O mój boże, Niall! Jestem taki ohydny, ja pierdole, uh, wyrobię się w piętnaście minut! Możesz mnie kryć…  
Louis przerywa ze względu na ciągłe rechotanie Nialla. Odwraca się do biurka, czując gniew i ściskając telefon w dłoni, kiedy jego wzrok pada na kalendarz z Nicki Minaj.  
-Pierdol się, Niall.  
Jest piątek. Louis nigdy nie pracuje w piątkowe ranki, jedynie wieczorami.  
-Jesteś pierdolonym chujem. Nienawidzę cie.  
Niall nie robi niczego poza śmianiem się, a Louis wystawia do niego środkowy palec przez telefon, wdrapując się z powrotem na łóżko.  
-Rozłączam się, ponieważ jesteś gówniany.  
-Nie, nie! Louis, proszę! Nie! Przepraszam, po prostu. Tu jest tak nudno. Nie ma już porannych kolejek i mam ochotę się zabić. Nikt nie wszedł do środka od dwudziestu minut.  
-O boże, co za horror.  
-Nudzi mi się! - jęczy Niall.  
-Jeżeli nudzi ci się w pracy to tworzysz naprawdę obrzydliwe napoje albo męczysz Liama. Nie dzwonisz do mnie i nie budzisz mnie jedynego ranka, kiedy mogę pospać!  
-Możesz spać też w poniedziałki i we wtorki, pojebańcu.  
-Nieważne! - obraża się Louis. - Proszę, po prostu się zabij. Nie będę za tobą tęsknił. Urządzę imprezę. Z tańcem na twoim grobie i w ogóle.  
-Zamknij się, ciole, nie zrobiłbyś tego.  
-Nie znasz mnie.  
Louis może niemal usłyszeć jak Niall przewraca oczami.  
-Tak właściwie to jest prawdziwy powód dla którego zadzwoniłem do ciebie zamiast do Liama.  
-Lepiej niech okaże się, że wygrałeś milion dolarów i chcesz całość przekazać mi - poprawia się na łóżku, by było mu wygodniej, podnosząc kołdrę, by znaleźć swojego laptopa. Gdzie on go położył? Na podłodze czy obok siebie, kiedy zasypiał.  
-Blisko - śmieje się Niall. - Ale tobie pewnie bardziej się spodoba.  
-Nagie fotki Harry'ego Stylesa wreszcie wypłynęły do sieci?  
Aha. Pod poduszką obok niego.  
Kładzie laptopa na kolanach i otwiera go, wpisując zawstydzające hasło, które wymyślił Niall. Wie, że mógłby je zmienić, ale, Louis dość lubi brzmienie “PanaLouisaStylesa”.  
O boże. Zachowuje się jak czternastolatek.  
-Ugh, gdyby tylko. Ale ma to związek z nim.  
-Więc co to? - pyta Louis. Czuje się nagle bardziej rozbudzony, na samo wspomnienie Harry'ego Stylesa. Boże, co za przepyszny człowiek. Jest jednak trochę zawiedziony, że to nie nagie fotki. Zabiłby żeby zobaczyć jego kutasa. Na pewno jest piękny.  
-Rozstał się ze swoim chłopakiem.  
Louis dławi się powietrzem.  
-Powiedz, że żartujesz.  
Jego ręce trzęsą się, kiedy otwiera przeglądarkę, włączając tumblra w jednym oknie i ulubioną stronę plotkarską w drugim.  
-Stary, nie żartuję! Zerwali, naprawdę zerwali. To już nie tylko plotka.  
Louis może zaraz dostać zawału. Piszczy, kiedy tylko znajduje artykuł na stronie. Słyszy coraz głośniejszy śmiech Nialla, ale ignoruje to, wybierając skupienie się na treści. Jest tam tak wiele słów, zbyt wiele słów, by Louis mógł się nimi przejmować, więc omija początek postu, ciesząc się, że autor wspomniał najważniejszą część. Że o ósmej piętnaście tego ranka Harry odpowiedział na tweeta, pisząc 'Tak, Eric i ja zerwaliśmy jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, jednak wszystko jest w porządku x’  
Dwa tygodnie temu.  
Louis miał rację.  
Dwa tygodnie temu tweety Harry'ego, które są zazwyczaj zagadkowe i dziwne i dość głupie, zaczęły być też nieco smutne. Słowa piosenek, które pisał były szczególnie melancholijne i nie uśmiechał się na ostatnich zdjęciach paparazzi.  
-Jestem pieprzonym geniuszem, wiedziałem.  
-Wiem - śmieje się Niall. Louis uśmiecha się i zamyka artykuł, włączając zamiast tego tumblra.  
-Czy jestem złą osobą dlatego, że się cieszę? Znaczy, nie powinienem się cieszyć, że ich związek właśnie się zakończył. Są pewnie zranieni i smutni. Jestem okropny - reblogguje zbliżenie na krocze Harry'ego, taggując je ’:( :( chcę ssać jeeegoo kuuutasa’.  
-Nie jesteś okropny. Jesteś w nim zakochany, to oczywiste, że się cieszyć. To znaczy, że masz teraz szansę.  
Louis prycha.  
-Tak, jasne. Mam szansę z Harrym Stylesem, największą gwiazdą popu na całej planecie.  
-Oczywiście, że masz - mówi Niall jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
-Jasne, gdzie miałbym go poznać? W sklepie?  
-Jasne, w końcu lubi kawę. Widziałem jak ją pije. Mógłby się tu napatoczyć.  
-Oczywiście, Harry Styles przyjdzie pewnego dnia na kampus i wpadnie do naszej kawiarni, a potem się we mnie zakocha.  
-Dziwniejsze rzeczy miały miejsce.  
-Tak, na przykład ty uprawiający seks.  
-Oi!  
Teraz to kolej Louisa na śmianie się, kiedy Niall mamrocze coś pod nosem, nazywając go sierotą, a potem mówi mu, że go kocha i się rozłącza.  
Rzuca telefon obok siebie i układa się na poduszkach. Nie ma żadnej pracy domowej (tak, ma) i nie musi pracować do czwartej (a może trzeciej?) więc nie ma powodu dla którego nie mógłby spędzić całego ranka w łóżku, na przeglądaniu tumblra.  
–  
Okazuje się, że musi iść do pracy na trzecią, więc wstaje z łóżka około drugiej trzydzieści, bierze szybki prysznic i dochodzi do kawiarni tylko minutę spóźniony, co naprawdę jest fantastycznym wynikiem jak na niego. Myśli, że może nawet jego kutasowaty szef będzie dumny.  
Wszystko jest w porządku dopóki Louis nie wchodzi do środka i nie zauważa, że pracuje z panem Kutasem i tym kościstym, zasmarkanym pierwszoroczniakiem, którego nie może znieść.  
Krótko mówiąc, jego zmiana będzie gówniana i oczywiście jest to wina Nialla. Pisze to do niego i żąda, by przyszedł po zamknięciu, by mogli się spektakularnie upić w uczczeniu tego, że Harry Styles jest singlem.  
Niall zgadza się bez zastanowienia, więc Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że w sumie nie jest on aż takim kretynem.  
–  
Pijany.  
Louis jest pijany. Jak, naprawdę, naprawdę schlany.  
To dobre uczucie. Czuje się teraz dobrze. Czuje się niezwyciężony. Jakby mógł wspinać się na ściany czy inne gówno.  
Niall wyzywa go do wspięcia się na dach i kiedy tylko to mówi Louis w połowie znajduje się za oknem, ale wtedy Liam wraca do domu od swojej dziewczyny i wszystko niszczy, wciągając Louisa z powrotem.  
Zamyka okno i drzwi do ich 'balkonu’ (płyta betonowa byłaby lepszym określeniem) i popycha ich na kanapę, rzucając im butelki wody na kolana.  
-Ugh, Li, jesteś taki lamerski - jęczy Louis.  
-Jestem lamerski, bo ratuję ci życie, jasne. Nie jesteś Spidermanem, Lou - Liam przewraca oczami i idzie do siebie.  
Niall wydyma wargę,a potem odwraca się do Louisa.  
-Skoro Payno to zepsół to mogę wyzwać cię do zrobienia czegoś innego?  
-Tak - Louis wzrusza ramionami, odrzucając butelkę i podnosząc zamiast tego wódkę. Ha, Liam! Ha! - Jestem spidermanem - mamrocze pod nosem.  
-Wyzywam cię do tweetnięcia do Harry'ego.  
-Robię to cały czas - drwi Louis. Naprawdę. Za każdym razem, gdy jest pijany, pisze do Harry'ego co najmniej pięć razy, głównie pisząc o ssaniu go. Przestał być tym zawstydzony już dawno. Zdarza się. Nieważne. Jest tym kim jest.  
-Dobra, w takim razie wyzywam cię żebyś tweetnął do niego selfie. Och! I podpisało to 'umów się ze mną’.  
-Spoko - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Nigdy nie odrzuca wyzwania. Poza tym to jest łatwe. Banalne. I nawet nie wymaga zrobienia czegoś niebezpiecznego lub nielegalnego, więc Liam nie będzie nawet na niego zły. Plus, nie zostanie aresztowany, więc jego mama też nie będzie zła.  
Chwyta telefon, otwierając kamerę i robi zdjęcie. Jest proste, to tylko on wystawiający język (klasyczny Louis) i robiący znak westside (ponownie, klasyczny Louis). Wygląda na pijanego, ale przynajmniej wygląda dobrze. Jego włosy są puszyste, a oczy wyglądają na naprawdę kurewsko niebieskie. Co wielu ludzi lubi. Wielu ludzi uważa, że niebieski jest ładny. Dużo chłopaków mówiło mu, że ma ładne oczy. Ma nadzieję, że Harry pomyśli, że są niebieskie. Czekaj, miał na myśli ładne.  
Kurwa, jest taki pijany.  
Kręci głową, a Niall porusza się za nim, kładąc policzek na jego ramieniu. Chłopak obserwuje jak Louis otwiera twittera i tworzy nowego tweeta.  
Dodaje zdjęcie pisząc ’@Harry_Styles, hej curly, nie bądź smutny, że to koniec, bądź szczęśliwy ! możesz teraz umówić się ze mną !!!!! YAYA’. Dodaję emotkę z wystawionym językiem.  
-W porządku?  
-Idealnie - śmieje się Niall, kradnąc mu wódkę, kiedy Louis wysyła wiadomość.  
-Dobrze - mówi, zabierając wódkę z powrotem i odkładając telefon. - Chodźmy więc powkurzać Liama.  
–  
Louis budzi się w łóżku Liama z Niallem śliniącym się na jego ramię.  
Liam już nie śpi, szperając w szafie, ubrany jedynie w bokserki.  
-Nie mieliśmy jakiegoś dziwnego trójkąta zeszłej nocy, prawda? Nie sądzę, by Sophii się to spodobało - mówi chrapliwie Louis, odsuwając się od Nialla. Chłopak jęczy przez sen, ale się nie budzi.  
Liam wydusza z siebie cichy śmiech, wkładając szorty.  
-Nie, ale pocałowałeś mnie i zrobiłeś Niallowi malinkę na udzie.  
-Więc to dość przeciętna noc - uznaje Louis, obserwując jak Liam zakłada koszulkę. - Ew, idziesz biegać?  
Liam kiwa głową i opuszcza pokój, prawdopodobnie idąc po wodę i buty, a potem wychodzi. Ugh. Jest obrzydliwy. Zdrowe życie i w ogóle. Louis jest zdegustowany. Opada z powrotem na łóżko i szuka swojego telefonu. Maszczy brwi, ponieważ nie może go znaleźć i naprawdę będzie wkurzony, jeżeli okaże się, że Niall mu coś zrobił, jak na przykład włożył w kanapkę z masłem orzechowym. To nie byłby pierwszy raz.  
Zapobiegawczo uderza Nialla i ześlizguje się z łóżka.  
Nie przejmuje się sprawdzeniem swojego pokoju, nie pamiętając aby w ogóle w nim był, zamiast tego kierując się do salonu. Natychmiast staje się szczęśliwy, kiedy widzi swój telefon na stoliku do kawy. Wygląda na to, że ma się dobrze. Może nawet Louis przeprosi Nialla za to uderzenie. Eh. Mało możliwe.  
Wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy pierwszy raz patrzy na wyświetlacz. Widzi typową wiadomość od swojej mamy, jedną od Lottie, kilka powiadomień, że ludzie rebloggnęli jego posty, a potem przejeżdża w dół i wszystko staje się kurewsko prawdziwe. Ma jakieś milion powiadomień na twitterze od ludzi retweetujących lub lubiących jego tweety.  
Louis czuje się przez chwilę zagubiony, ponieważ nie pamięta tweetowania, a wie, że ma za mało followersów, by spodziewać się takiej ilości retweetów.  
-O boże - szepcze do siebie.  
Natychmiastowo otwiera aplikację i umiera, kiedy widzi tweeta. Boże. Louis wysłał pijane selfie Harry'emu Stylesowi. Jest taki żenujący.  
Ale, Louis nadal nie rozumie. Tweetował już wcześniej do Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie było to aż tak często retweetowane czy dodawane do ulubionych. Więc co się zmieniło?  
-Co do kurwy - mamrocze do siebie, przejeżdżając przez powiadomienia. To nie ma żadnego sensu, w ogóle. Ale potem…  
-O mój pieprzony boże! - Louis nie może zdusić okrzyku, upuszczając telefon i odsuwając się od niego jakby był trucizną. Ponieważ, nie, co? Nie. To nie może być prawda. To nie może być prawda. Co do kurwy.  
-Co się dzieje?! Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? - krzyczy Niall, biegnąc do niego. Jego włosy są jednym wielkim nieładem i nadal ma poranny wzwód. W normalnych okolicznościach Louis by go wyśmiał, nawet uderzył go w kutasa, ale nie. Nie tym razem. Po prostu krzyczy i wskazuje na swój telefon.  
Niall wygląda na skonsternowanego i zagubionego, ale podchodzi do niego i podnosi.  
-Jasna cholera, Lou.  
-Właśnie, jasna cholera! - wrzeszczy Louis. - On to retweetnął! Zobaczył to! Harry retweetnął mojego pieprzonego tweeta!  
-Dobra, dobra. Uspokój się, to tylko retweet!  
-Tylko r… Niall! - krzyczy Louis. Ma mnóstwo powodów, by szaleć. Harry pieprzony Styles retweetnął go. Nie tylko zobaczył słowa, które napisał Louis, zobaczył jego pierdolone zdjęcie!  
-Harry pieprzony Styles!  
Niall znów spogląda na telefon, marszcząc brwi.  
-Co? Co się stało? Czemu tak patrzysz? Czemu twoja twarz robi tę rzecz?  
-Okay, więc, nie chcę żebyś wariował jeszcze bardziej, ale…  
-Ale co, Niall! Ale co!  
-Harry cię zaobserwował i masz nową wiadomość.  
Louis nie odpowiada, biegnie po prostu do łazienki, trzaska drzwiami, wchodzi pod prysznic i krzyczy.  
–  
Wychodzi chwilę później, spokojnie mijając Nialla i zabierając mu swój telefon.  
-Nie przeczytałeś tego, prawda?  
-Nie - mówi Niall, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę powiedzieć Liamowi, jak się zachowałeś. To było zajebiste, stary. Szkoda, że nie mam zdjęcia.  
-Zabiję cie - mamrocze Louis, popychając Nialla, a potem biorąc oddech. Siada na kanapie. Dobra, może to zrobić. Może nacisnąć na to DM. Może. Oczywiście, że kurwa może. Boże, jest najlepszy w klikaniu na rzeczy.  
-Niaalllll - jęczy.  
-Louis, no weź!  
Jęczy ponownie, zaciskając oczy, a potem zmuszając się do otworzenia ich. Nareszcie klika na wiadomość Harry'ego.  
Heeej. Chciałem powiedzieć, że pokochałem twojego tweeta. Był uroczy. Czułem się ostatnio gównianie, a ty stanowczo poprawiłeś mi nastrój. All the love.  
-All the love- krztusi się Louis. - Napisał mi 'all the love’.  
-Chyba powinienem zadzwonić pod sto dwanaście. Na wszelki wypadek.  
-Odpierdol się, Niall! Co mam mu odpisać?!  
-All the love? Czy to znaczy, że mogę ci possać?  
-Neil - wzdycha Louis.  
Niall rechocze, więc Louis uderza go ponownie. Przygryza wargę, gapiąc się na swój telefon. Oczywiście musi odpowiedzieć, po prostu nie wie jak. Nie wie co powiedzieć ani jak to powiedzieć.  
To najbardziej stresujący moment w życiu Louisa, bez dwóch zdań.  
Och, wow. Cóż, dziękuję. Cieszę się, że ci się spodobało. Byłem dość pijany, kiedy to wysyłałem. Nadal jestem zawstydzony, ale cieszę się, że poprawiłem ci nastrój x  
Louis wysyła to, pokazując wcześniej Niallowi, a potem rzuca się twarzą na kanapę. Krzyczy w poduszkę.  
-Co teraz? - mamrocze w materiał.  
-Nie wiem. Przynajmniej Harry jest w Londynie, więc nie musisz się martwić różnicą czasu.  
-Czy to dobra rzecz, Neil? Naprawdę?  
-Ja… Nie wiem co chcesz żebym powiedział. Naprawdę cie nie rozumiem, Louis.  
W odpowiedzi Louis znowu zaczyna krzyczeć.  
–  
Jest na skraju przez resztę dnia. Włącza dźwięk w telefonie i trzyma go w ręce, ignorując spojrzenia, które posyłają mu Liam z Niallem.  
On nie. Dobra, on po prostu. Nie można go oceniać za jego działania. Nie obchodzi go czy wygląda na głupiego, zdesperowanego, lamerskiego czy cokolwiek innego. Po prostu czuje dużo rzeczy. Stres, obawę, panikę, lęk, strach, nadzieję. Wszystko. To wszystko jest splątanie pośrodku jego klatki piersiowej. Czuje jakby mógł wybuchnąć w każdym momencie.  
Nie dostaje odpowiedzi przed pójściem do łóżka i nie może nie być tym zrozpaczony. Może tylko to miało się stać. Może Harry był po prostu miły. Kurwa, prawdopodobnie po prostu był miły. Louis był głupi, myśląc, że on mógłby napisać do niego jeszcze raz.  
Pławi się we współczuciu dla samego siebie, próbując uśmiechnąć się przy odcinku Bob’s Burgers lecącym na jego laptopie, kiedy jego telefon nareszcie dzwoni.  
Nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale niemal spadł z łóżka, sięgając po niego.  
Prawie wyskakuje ze skóry, kiedy widzi, że to odpowiedź od Harry'ego, ale zmusza się do odczekania pięciu minut, ponieważ nie chce wyjść na aż tak zdesperowanego.  
Nie musisz być zawstydzony! Uwielbiam to! Jak się przypatrzę to mogę zobaczyć pewne znaki upojenia alkoholowego. Często tweetujesz do chłopaków będąc pijanym?  
Louis przygryza wargę, mając nadzieję, że ból pomoże mu ignorować walące serce. Nie ma powodu, by być podekscytowanym. Zachowuje się głupio.  
Nie, haha. Nie do chłopaków, zazwyczaj do ciebie…  
Dodaje zawstydzoną emotkę i wysyła, ponieważ jest pieprzonym mężczyzną i ma jaja i może to zrobić.  
Harry odpowiada niemal natychmiast, a Louis niemal dochodzi.

Do mnie?! Więc to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy napisałeś do mnie po pijaku? Czuję się połechtany.

 

Tak, haha, zrobiłem już to kilka razy! to jednak pierwszy raz, kiedy dodałem selfie, a zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że mój kumpel mnie do tego wyzwał !

 

Cóż, w takim razie cieszę się, że zauważyłem twojego tweeta! Masz uroczą twarz. Słodką. Ale jeżeli to było wyzwanie to czy zaproszenie mnie na randkę też nim było?

 

Louis robi screena i wysyła go natychmiastowo do Nialla i Liama, dopisując ’ HARYR PIEPRZONY STYLES NAZWAŁMNIE SŁODKIM I UROYCMZ!??! ZARAZ SIĘ PODpaLE !!!! ’. 

 

Tak, to też była część wyzwania, ale… to nie znaczy, że naprawdę bym tego nie chciał. Kurwa. Oczywiście, że bym chciał, jesteś kurewsko niesamowity.

 

Louis uderza ręką w łóżko i wysyła wiadomość. Kurwa, czy to było w porządku? Czy to miało sens? Boże, Louis nie wie co się dzieje ani czy to w ogóle naprawdę ma miejsce.

Też jesteś niesamowity. I, dobrze. Cieszę się, że tego chcesz, ponieważ, cóż. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Louis siada prosto. Nie ma nic przeciwko? Przeciwko czemu? Umawianiu się z Louisem? Czy Harry w ogóle jest poważny? Czy Harry pieprzony Styles właśnie mówi Louisowi, że cieszy się, że on tego chce, ponieważ chce się z nim umówić?!

Nie masz nic przeciwko… umówieniu się ze mną? Chcesz to zrobić?

 

Louis musi teraz wstać, zrobić kilka okrążeń wokół łóżka, żeby uspokoić swoje nerwy.

Tak, myślę, że bym chciał.

 

Co?! Co?! Co się dzieje! Czy Harry jest w ogóle poważny? Chce się umówić z Louisem? Zrobiłby to? Jego telefon dzwoni ponownie, a on go odblokowuje. Po co w ogóle go blokował?

Jak masz na imię tak w ogóle? Sądzę, że 'Tommo’ jest przezwiskiem?

Harry nawet nie zna jego imienia i chce się z nim umówić. To wszystko. Louis zaraz wyskoczy z okna.

Tak, to przezwisko, mam na nazwisko Tomlinson. Ale, Louis. Odpowiada trzęsącymi się rękami. Loo-ee, we francuski sposób. Ale, mówisz poważnie? Chcesz się ze mną umówić? Ze mną?

 

Louis. Słodkie. Pasuje ci. Tak, właściwie to chcę. Wydajesz się miły, słodki i zabawny. Poza tym jesteś piękny.

 

Okay, minęło jakieś dziesięć minut, a Harry zdążył nazwać Louisa słodkim, uroczym, niesamowitym i pięknym. Zaraz umrze.

Przepraszam, czy to nie szalone? Nie dostanie ci się za to?! Jesteś znany! jesteś GWIAZDĄ! i rozmawiasz ze mną i mówisz, że chcesz się ze mną umówić!

 

Wysyła to i wpisuje kolejną wiadomość.

Znaczy,chcę tego, bardzo, ale nie znasz mnie! Mógłbym być socjopatą! Mordercą! Szalonym stalkerem!

 

Jestem głęboko przekonany, że socjopata/morderca/szalony stalker nie napisałby takich rzeczy ani przed nimi nie ostrzegał, Louis.

 

Dobra, Harry ma pewnie rację. Louis jest pewny, że morderca nie powiedziałby 'HEJ JESTEM MORDERCĄ, UWAŻAJ’.  
Również nic mi się nie stanie. Jestem dużym chłopcem, mogę robić to co chcę.  
Louis jest słabym mężczyzną. Jest też słabym człowiekiem i dlatego jego kutars drga na to. Jest taki słaby. Taki żałosny. Potrzebuje czegoś. Jak Jezusa albo Allaha, albo jeszcze lepiej - uderzenia w twarz.

I chcesz się ze mną umówić?

 

Harry odpowiada rządkiem uśmiechniętych buziek.

Chcę. Prawdę mówiąc jestem całkiem pewny, że chce cie pocałować.

 

Ja wiem, że chce cię pocałować. Chciałem od lat. Odpowiada Louis nie myśląc nad tym. Jego serce wali szybko w klatce piersiowej tak szybko, że boi się przedrze się ono przez jego kości, mięśnie i skórę, a potem wypadnie na łóżko. Nie może uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Kręci mu się w głowie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że sprawy przyjmą taki obrót. Naprawdę.

Dobrze, lubię być zaskakiwany.

 

Louis prycha.

Jesteś bezczelny, Styles. Głupi. Ale głównie bezczelny.

 

Hej! Ale (; mogę być. W takim razie dasz mi swój numer, Louis? Nie chcę wchodzić na twittera za każdym razem, kiedy będę chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

 

Louis wysyła swój numer i chwilę później jego telefon dzwoni. Ignoruje go przez chwilę, robiąc więcej screenshotów i wysyłając je do Nialla i Liama, wszystkie podpisane przekleństwami, cocococo?!?! i wykrzyknikami.

Hej, Louisie Tomlinsonie. To ja, Harry Styles.

 

Louis uśmiecha się na tę głupią wiadomość i z powrotem kładzie się na łóżku. Ma przeczucie, że nie będzie spał całą noc.  
–

-Wkręcasz mnie - mówi Liam następnego ranka, kiedy Louis mija drzwi. Lub następnego popołudnia. Musiał otworzyć tefo ranka kawiarnię i przez to spał tylko godzinę. Okazuje się, że on i Harry mogą rozmawiać godzinami bez problemu czy chociażby momentu niezręcznej ciszy.  
-Stary - Louis uśmiecha się promiennie, opadając na kanapę obok niego. Prawdopodobnie powinien czuć się zmęczony, ale zamiast tego jest rozanielony. Nic nie ma sensu. Wszystko wydaje się być snem. Louis jest w pieprzonym siódmym niebie. Rozmawiał z Harrym przez trzy godziny, a spędzili cztery godziny na rozmowie przez Skype'a.  
-Cholerny Harry Styles? - pyta Liam.  
-Cholerny Harry Styles.  
-Cholerny Harry Styles napisał do ciebie, zapytał o twój numer, a potem całą noc flirtowaliście?  
-Och Liam, flirtowaliśmy cały czas.  
-Nie wierzę.  
Louis chce się zaśmiać, ponieważ Liam nie wierzy? On sam ledwo może w to uwierzyć, a to jego życie.  
-Chcesz usłyszeć coś jeszcze bardziej szalonego? Zabiera mnie na randkę w przyszły piątek.  
-Louis! - skrzeczy Liam. - Jak możesz być taki spokojny?!  
Louis wzrusza ramionami i wędruje do kuchni, otwierając nową wiadomość od Harry'ego. Liam nie musi wiedzieć, że ukrył się w szafie z dostawami i hyperwentylował przez dziesięć minut, kiedy Harry zapytał go o wyjście. Nie musi też wiedzieć, że to klient go tak znalazł, wyciągnął ze środka i zmusił do oddychania do papierowej torby.  
To nieważne. Drobiazgi.  
Louis ma się dobrze. Absolutnie da sobie radę.  
–

Louis obawia się, że jest dziwką.  
Jak, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
Naprawdę, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia.  
Jest na kolanach na podłodze w kuchni Harry'ego, z ustami pełnymi jego kutasa. Ślina spływa po jego brodzie, a minęło dopiero kilka godzin od kiedy poznał Harry'ego osobiście. Jeżeli to nie jest dziwkarskie to nie wie co jest.  
Ale, chodzi o to, że Louisowi to nie przeszkadza.  
Nie ma pojęcia jak się tu znalazł, może przysiąc, że kilka minut temu siedział we własnej kuchni, panikując z Niallem i Liamem. Kilka sekund temu był z Harrym w fantazyjnej restauracji, rumieniąc się, kiedy chłopak komplementował każdą głupią rzecz, której Louis w sobie nienawidzi podczas gdy grupka fanów obserwowała ich zza paprotki. (Myśleli, że byli tacy sprytni, ale on i Harry zauważyli ich, kiedy wchodzili).  
Ale, jest tutaj. Tutaj. W kuchni Harry'ego. Ssąc jego penisa. I uwielbia to. I siebie.  
Tak bardzo kocha zdzirowatą część siebie. Tydzień temu rebloggował zdjęcia krocza Harry'ego marząc o zobaczeniu jego penisa, a teraz ma go w ustach. Jest ciężki i mokry na jego ręzyku. Jego życie jest w tym momencie pieprzonym snem.  
-Och, kurwa, Louis - jęczy Harry, poruszając biodrami w przód. Główka jego kutasa uderza o tył jego gardła i Louis nie może powstrzymać jęknięcia. Harry robi to samo, mocniej poruszając biodrami jakby próbował dogonić wibracje w gardle Louisa. Louis go nie obwinia, wie jak dobre jest to uczucie. Doprowadził do niego wielu głopaków i chce też zrujnować Harry'ego, zmienić go w szlochający, piękny bałagan. Więc robi to ponownie i ponownie i Harry rozpada się po chwili, jedną dłonią głaszcząc szczękę Louisa, a drugą ciągnąc za jego włosy. Niemal płacze pieprząc usta Louisa.  
To przewspaniałe i Louis jest pewny, że znalazł się w niebie. Tak właśnie wygląda niebo.  
-Nie, nie, nie - jęczy Harry, kiedy Louis zasysa go szczególnie mocno, przejeżdżając językiem po szparze w jego penisie. Harry ciągnie go mocniej i Louis musi się odsunąć.  
-Ow, Harry - kwili Louis. To bolało. Tak, w pewnym sense w dobry sposób, ale to również nieco za dużo.  
-Przepraszam, przepraszam - szepcze Harry, a jego palce natychmiastowo uspkajająco gładzą czaszkę Louisa. - Po prostu. Nie chcę tak dojść.  
Louis uśmiecha się, wkładając rękę we własne spodnie, by ścisnąć sie. Boże, jest dziwką. Taką cholerną dziwką.  
-Będziesz mnie pieprzył, Harry?  
Dziwka.  
-Tak - mamrocze Harry. - Będę pieprzył cie tak dobrze.

Louis przyciska się do kości biodrowej Harry'ego, wykorzystując ten moment, by złapać oddech. Kręci mu się w głowie i nie morze uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jes.t  
-Chodź - mówi Harry, owijając swoją wielką rękę wokół jego nadgarstka i ciągnąc go do góry. Louis poddaje się łatwo, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego i dociskając razem ich wargi. Tęsknił za tym uczuciem.  
Pozwala sobie zgubić się na chwilę, kiedy jego język goni za tym Harry'ego. Myśli, że to jego ulubione uczucie. Chce je narysować i zapisać w swojej głowie.  
Harry skomle niespokojnie w jego usta, ciągnąc go przez kuchnię, korytarz aż do swojej sypialni.  
Nie ma szansy, by rozejrzeć się zanim zostaje popchnięty na wielkie łóżko, więc zapamiętuje, by rano zrobić zdjęcia (wyłącznie dla Nialla i Liama, on nie jest aż tak dziwny).  
Harry opada na niego, dociskając do niego swoje biodra i chwytając jego twarz w ręce, by mocno go pocałować. Harry całuje go jakby umierał i usta Louisa były jego jedynym ratunkiem.  
Louis nie może powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podoba, ale…  
-Harry - jęczy, poruszając biodrami. - Chcę być nagi.  
Harry dyszy odpowiedź w usta Louisa, gorącym i wilgotnym oddechem. To powinno być obrzydliwe, Louis powinien się odsunąć, ale chce czegoś absolutnie odwrotnego. Chce mieć Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej, chce zabutelkować jego ciepły oddech i zatrzymać go na resztę swojego życia.  
Louis jest kurewsko uzależniony od tego dzieciaka.  
Harry siada, ciągnąc za swoją koszulkę i Louis robi to samo. Nie może się doczekać uczucia nagiej skóry Harry'ego naprzeciwko własnej. Wydyma wargę, kiedy Harry schodzi z niego, by zdjąć spodnie i bokserki, kopiąc materac i mówiąc mu, by się 'do kurwy pośpieszył’.  
Harry chichocze, wdrapując się z powrotem na łóżko, wpełzając na łóżko, a potem całując jego obojczyki. Louis zamienia się w jęczący bałagan, kiedy chłopak kieruje się w dół, zatrzymując się, by skupić się na jego sutkach.  
Kurwa, Louis uwielbia kiedy ktoś zabawia się jego sutkami.  
Usta Harry'ego są grzeszne. Bokserki Louisa wydają się być pieprzonym basenem, a Harry dotarł dopiero do jego biodra, językiem krążąc po skórze, zaznaczając zębami wszystkie kości.  
-Proszę - jęczy. Próbuje nie unieść się, by nie uderzyć Harry'ego w twarz, ale jest tylko człowiekiem.  
-Harry - kwili. Nie będzie znowu błagał. Na pewno nie - Proszę. Proszę.  
Louis jest słabym człowiekiem.

Harry w końcu lituje się nad nim i rozpina jego dżinsy. Jednak jest cholernym dupkiem jeżeli chodzi o ich zdjęcie. Ciągnie je powoli w dół, całując każdy centymetr świeżo odsłoniętej skóry. Louis go zabije.  
-Nienawidzę cię - skomle Louis, kiedy Harry przez materiał muska jego penisa. To absurdalne. Harry Styles jest absurdalny.  
-Nieprawda, kochanie - śmieje się Harry. Obniża się jeszcze bardziej, rozszerzając uda Louisa i przejeżdżając nosem po jego jądrach.  
Louis dławi się i chwyta jego włosy, trzymając go w miejscu. Harry jęczy i Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, dumny z tego, że wreszcie ma przewagę.  
Jednak to nie trwa długo. Harry odsuwa się, wkręcając palec pod gumkę bokserek Louisa i ciągnąc je w dół.  
Louis wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy zimne powietrze uderza w jego nagiego kutasa. Jest mokry i wrażliwy i, o mój boże, Louis nie może uwierzyć, że to jego życie.  
Harry chwyta podstawę jego penisa i pochyla się, liżąc główkę, a potem odsuwa się, szepcząc do Louisa, że chciał 'tylko spróbować’. Louis nie jest pewien w jaki sposób udaje mu się nadal oddychać.  
Zamyka na chwilę oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Czuje jak Harry pochyla się nad nim, a potem słyszy jak grzebie on w szafce nocnej. Po tym porzuca wszelką nadzieję na uspokojenie się.  
Louis prycha, kiedy widzi butelkę w ręce Harry'ego. To lubrykant o smaku wiśniowym i oczywiście kurwa, Harry Styles jest typem człowieka posiadającego lubrykant o smaku wiśniowym. Ma zamiar się zaśmiać, wyśmiać Harry'ego, nazwać go idiotą, ale wtedy Harry otwiera butelkę i nalewa trochę zawartości na swój długi palec i nagle Louisa atakuje najsłodszy zapach wiśni i traci wszystkie umiejętności. Jego usta otwierają się w bezgłośnym westchnięciu, kiedy Harry naciska na jego dziurkę.  
Louis wyobrażał to sobie mnóstwo razy. Wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego unoszącego się nad nim, przyciskającego gorące pocałunki do jego szyi. Wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego szczypiącego jego sutki i ssącego malinki na jego klatce piersiowej. Wyobrażał sobie jego palce. Wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego wchodzącego w niego, przygotowującego go na swojego penisa. Wyobrażał sobie to tyle razy, ale imaginacja była gówniana w porównaniu do rzeczywistości. Jego wyobraźnia nie oddała Harry'emu żadnej sprawiedliwości.  
Palce Harry'ego są wiele lepsze niż Louis mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Są takie długie. Może są szczuplejsze niż te Louisa, ale nadal są dobrej szerokości i są tak kurewsko długie. Rozciągają gp mocno i Louis nie jest pewien czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł normalnie oddychać.  
Palące uczucie rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele w jak najlepszy sposób.  
-Jestem gotowy - słyszy własny jęk pomiędzy litanią 'ja pierdole’ i 'taak’.  
-Na pewno, kochanie? Jesteś gotowy mnie wziąć? Chcesz mojego penisa?  
Louis wypuszcza wysokie, potrzebujące 'tak’. To niemal zawstydzające, słuchanie własnego głosu w takim stanie, ale potem przypomina sobie, że to Harry Styles będzie go pieprzył. Każdy byłby w takim stanie. Czuje się lepiej z faktem, że nie byłby sam. Hipotetycznie. Gdyby o tym pomyślał to wolałby być tylko on. Chce być jedyną osobą widzącą Harry'ego w takim stanie, jedyną osobą, którą Harry będzie doprowadzał do czegoś takiego. Chce być Harry'ego i chce żeby Harry był jego.  
-Louis? - słyszy. Kręci głową i zmusza się do spojrzenia na Harry'ego. Nie może uwierzyć że akurat teraz dał się tak rozproszyć.  
-Pieprz mnie - błaga. Wie jak musi w tym momencie wyglądać, zarumieniony i spocony, lepki od lubrykantu, błagając Harry'ego o jego kutasa, ale absolutnie go to nie obchodzi.  
Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się, by go pocałować, kiedy nakłada na siebie prezerwatywę. Louis chwyta lubrykant, wylewając nieco na rękę i sięgając do penisa Harry'ego.  
-Pieprz mnie - szepcze Louis. - Dawaj, Styles, pokaż mi co potrafisz.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego, przygryzając jego nos, a potem wślizguje się w Louisa.  
Żadne wyobrażenia Louisa nie mogły go na to przygotować.  
Harry jest taki gruby i ciepły, tak solidny, kiedy wsuwa się w niego powoli. Louis dyszy, kiedy Harry jest w nim głęboko, rękami szukając materiału puszystej kołdry.  
-W porządku? - pyta Harry. Jego pierś płonie, sutki są twarde. Louis kiwa głową, niezdolny do znalezienia jakichkolwiek słów. Owija nogi wokół bioder Harry'ego i przyciąga go bliżej. To powoduje, że Harry wślizguje się głębiej, a Louis widzi gwiazdy. Jęczy, jego głos uderza w wysoki dźwięk, którego nie powinien być w stanie z siebie wydać.  
-Nie przestawaj - wypycha biodra, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego. To obrzydliwe, niemal odrażające.  
Harry jest najbardziej entuzjastycznym pieprzeniem jakie Louis kiedykolwiek miał. Jest głośny i energiczny. Daje tak wiele, wkłada w to dużo wysiłku. Jakby robił to na pokaz. To niesamowite.  
Wbija się w Louisa nieubłaganie, chwytając mocno jego biodra, pozostawiając niezliczone siniaki. Jest cholernym złośliwcem. Uderza mocno, ale kiedy zauważa, że Louis to uwielbia, jak bardzo blisko jest, zwalnia. Jego biodra nie przestają się poruszać. Wsuwa się delikatnie, by pochylić się do Louisa i szeptać w jego szyję jak wspaniale wygląda.  
To irytujące. Louis nie może tego wytrzymać. To tak dobre, że chce płakać. Naprawdę może zacząć płakać. Tak bardzo chce dojść, ale Harry nie chce go dotknąć.  
-Proszę - jęczy, cofając biodra. Harry przygryza jego szyję, wytyczając szlaki w dół ramienia Louisa, palcami dotykając lekko jego penisa.  
-Harry proszę - płacze Louis. - Proszę dotknij mnie, proszę.  
-Jesteś taki ładny kiedy błagasz, Louis - usta Harry'ego znajdują się na jego szyi i Louis może poczuć swoje łzy. Jest taki twardy. Taki twardy i mokry. Czuje się jakby był w takim stanie od godzin. Po prostu chce już dojść.  
Louis nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnych słów, po prostu jęczy ponownie, wbijając paznokcie w plecy Harry'ego i kopiąc stopami w jego tyłek. Może jeżeli Harry wejdzie głęboko i będzie pocierał jego prostatę to uda mu się dojść bez dotykania.  
Louis wie, że to pobożne życzenie. Poza tym naprawdę chce ponownie poczuć dłoń Harry'ego owiniętą wokół jego penisa.  
-Harry - płacze ponownie. Łzy spływają po jego policzku, a Harry ściera je kciukiem.  
-Taki dobry - mruczy przy jego ustach, nareszcie owijając rękę wokół niego.  
Louis dochodzi sekundę później, jego orgazm uderza go niczym pociąg.  
To wydaje się zaskoczyć Harry'ego, bo jego ręka na chwilę zamiera zanim znów podnosi tępo, przeprowadzając Louisa przez jego orgazm.  
Odrzuca rękę Louisa, kiedy zaczyna czuć się zbyt wrażliwy. Harry wbija się w niego jeszcze raz i wycofuje się, zrzucając z siebie kondom.  
-Mogę na ciebie dojść?  
-Tak, kurwa, tak - Louis nigdy nie chciał czegoś bardziej. Naprawdę.  
Harry jest piękny, gdy dochodzi. Cóż, jest piękny cały czas, ale jest szczególnie ładny, kiedy dochodzi, zostawiając bałagan na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu Louisa. Jego usta są czerowne i pogryzione, a jego skóra jest różowa. W jakiś sposób jego oczy są jeszcze bardziej zielone i jaśniejsze i Louis może przysiąc, że jest zakochany.  
-Kurwa - jęczy Harry, opadając obok Louisa, kiedy kończy, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Louis chichocze, odwracając twarz, by pocałować go szybko w nos.  
-Wow - szepcze, zerkając na bałagan na swoim brzuchu. Jest obrzydliwy, ale w tym samym momencie piękny. Ma ochotę wysłać zdjęcie Niallowi i Liamowi, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby to zrobił to prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej by się do niego odezwali.  
Harry śmieje się.  
-Zgadzam się.

Louis przewraca oczami i przejeżdża palcem przez spermę na jego brzuchu. Nie myśli dwa razu, po prostu wkłada go do ust i ssie do czysta.  
-Nie - jęczy Harry w jego szyję. - Nie możesz mi tego robić. To zbyt seksowne. Mój penis tego nie zniesie. Potrzebuję czasu.  
Louis pcha ramię Harry'ego, wspinając się na niego i siada okrakiem na jego biodrach.  
-Cóż, lepiej żebyś nie potrzebował go za dużo. Chce cię ujeżdżać.  
-Zabijesz mnie, Louis. Po prostu to wiem.  
-Kto by pomyślał, że tydzień temu nawet mnie nie znałeś.  
-To naprawdę tragiczne - uśmiecha się Harry. Louis też nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. A potem pochyla się i całuje go czule.  
–  
-Więc, Harry. Słyszałam pogłoski, że w twoim życiu jest ktoś ważny. Możesz to potwierdzić albo zaprzeczyć? Czy to prawda?  
Harry uśmiecha się, ukazując dołeczki, wzrusza ramionami i mówi zawadiackie:  
-Moooożeeee -a potem mruga w stronę kamery.  
Louis przewraca oczami i reblogguje serię gifów, taggując je 'co za głupi pojeb, ale nie mogę się doczekać ssania go’.  
Jego chłopak jest lamerski.


End file.
